


Love me, Love My Vampire

by Slaymesoftly



Series: Old Friends verse [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaymesoftly/pseuds/Slaymesoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere during the Old Friends - Again verse, after Spike has been back a while.  Buffy gets a surprise visitor at an awkward moment.... But it all works out....</p><p>A sequel of sorts to that Gethan/gen fic. I don’t think it’s necessary to have read that one, but some knowledge of the Buffy comics would be useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me, Love My Vampire

**Love Me, Love My Vampire**

 

“So, you and the geisha, huh?” He nuzzled her bare shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent that still went straight to his cock.

“She’s a slayer, Spike. A very good one. You might want to remember that.” Buffy sighed and snuggled against him, temporarily sated.

He nodded, attempting to appear repentant. “Right you are, love. Your latest could kill me. So what else is new?”

“She _wants_ to kill you, vampire.” Buffy and Spike spun around at the sound of another voice in the candle-lit room. Clutching the sheet to her chest, Buffy blushed and stammered.

“Satsu? What? How? When?”

“I thought I’d surprise you. Looks like I did.” The narrowed black eyes never left Spike as the young slayer eased into the room. “I hope I’m interrupting something.”

Spike cocked his head at the girl glaring at him from the foot of the bed.

“Want to kill old Spike, do you, Slayer? For what? Being in love with the same woman you are? I did it first, you know. Fell in love with her well before she was General Buffy.”

He threw the sheet back and flowed to his feet, vampire features coming to the fore.

“But if you want to fight for her, I’m your vamp.”

Satsu ran her eyes up and down the unabashedly naked vampire in front of her. In spite of the still-visible evidence of his rough handling at the hands of his captors, his body was well on its way to doing an excellent imitation of a marble statute. His pale skin only emphasized the rippled muscles that were quickly filling out now that he was getting regular meals. Instead of taking him up on his offer, she shifted her eyes to Buffy who was now standing between them – close enough to protect Spike if she needed to, but staring anxiously at Satsu.

“Stop it. Both of you. There will be no fighting over Buffy – or anything else. Spike, this is Satsu. Satsu, this is Spike.”

“I thought he was a pile of dust or ashes somewhere?” Satsu’s eyes were still running up and down Spike’s body, taking short peeks at Buffy from time to time but concentrating on the vampire.

“I didn’t… I thought… you weren’t….” Buffy stopped and took a deep breath. “He’s not as dead as I thought he was,” she said finally, her eyes pleading for understanding.

Satsu nodded. “And you love him. I knew that. I didn’t mind competing with a memory.” She studied the man in front of her. “I think the real thing might be a little more challenging.”

Spike sniffed the air and relaxed with a small smile. Buffy frowned at his smirking expression, then blushed and shook her head. “Oh no. You’re imaging things.”

“No I’m not, love. Your little friend here is more than a bit turned on by this… situation. Isn’t that true, pet?” He smiled at Satsu and moved closer to Buffy, running one hand under the sheet and stroking her back.

Buffy, mouth agape, stared at Satsu’s embarrassed face. “Satsu…?”

“You… you’re very… pretty together,” she stammered, backing away. “I should go now…”

“Or, you could join us.” Spike raised a challenging eyebrow. “It’s a big bed.”

“Two slayers, Spike? What do you think you are, supervamp?” Buffy put her hands on her hips, losing her grip on the sheet in the process.

“We won’t know till we try, will we, love?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned as he heard Satsu’s gasp. Taking Buffy’s hand, he tugged her back down onto the bed, extending a hand to the other slayer.

“What do you say, pet? I’m willing to share.”

“Since when are you willing to share me?” Buffy demanded as Satsu, seemingly in spite of herself, approached the bed. She avoided Spike’s hand and went to Buffy’s side of the bed, never taking her eyes off the two people in front of her.

Spike licked his lips, watching as Satsu began to slowly peel off her travel suit.

“I’m a generous man. Always have been – ‘s long as I can watch….”

“You’re not a man, you’re a pig.”

“Same thing, love. Thought you knew that.”

As Satsu slipped onto the bed and offered her lips for Buffy’s ‘welcome back’ kiss, Spike growled deep in his chest. When Buffy rolled over against him, pulling Satsu with her so that he had not one, but two slayers pressed against his body, his eyes rolled back in his head.

“I’ve died again, haven’t I?” he murmured, putting his arms around the two bodies writhing against him and pulling them closer. “Died, gone to Heaven and I’m never, ever coming back.”

“Does he always talk this much?”

Buffy sighed. “Yes, he does. But when he isn’t talking….”

 

the end


End file.
